


Robyn Castillo-Lester Wired Autocomplete Interview

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Robyn does an interview with Wired





	Robyn Castillo-Lester Wired Autocomplete Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an info dump about Robyn. You don’t have to read it to understand the story, but it does give you a nice insight into Robyn’s life and mannerisms.

“Hi I am Robyn Castillo-Lester and I am here to do the ‘Wired Autocomplete Interview.’”

“Who Robyn Lester?”

She laughed and shook her head and laughed.

“Sounds like me learning English!”

“Who does Robyn Lester look like?”

“Um when I was younger, I dyed my hair black and everyone said I looked like Selena. I do not think so. Do not have the cheek bones.”

“Who is Robyn Lester’s husband?”

“Technically I have two. Micheal James Haiver-Lester, who we call Jamie and Michael James Lester, who we call Mikey. Yep. My husbands have the same name. Uh, I am legally married to Mikey, but Jamie’s name is on our daughter’s birth certificate.”

“What Robyn Lester?”

“What is Robyn Lester known for?”

“Um, I am not sure, myself. I used to have a YouTube channel where I talked about social issues. It is still there but I do not post anymore. I also have one where I posted stuff about parenting. Pero now, I think people know me as an activist.”

“What is Robyn Lester’s favorite food?”

“I actually have two favorite foods. One of them is my tía’s tamales and the other one is my mother-in-law’s chicken enchiladas. They are surprisingly good for white people Mexican food.”

“What was Robyn Lester’s first video?”

“My first video on my main channel was ‘The real Robyn’.”

“What are Robyn Lester’s children names?”

“My son’s name is Peter Mikeal Pavlov. We are working on changing his last name. Y my daughters’ names are Esperanza Chimalma Santiago, Ainsling Daisy Ahunna Mulligan-Lester, and Philípa-Danielle Lilian Rosario María Elena Belan Grace Lester.”

“What breed Chorizo Robyn Lester?”

“We think she is a Blue Merle Great Dane.”

“What is Robyn Lester star sign?”

“Leo.”

“What is Robyn Lester’s religion?”

“I grew up catholic, converted to baptist, then converted back to catholic before I got married.”

“What is Robyn Lester’s real name?”

“I was born Robyn Eli Montaño, I got adopted and changed it to Castillo, and when I got married I added the ‘Lester’.” 

“Did Robyn Lester?”

“No.”

“Did Robyn Lester flip off the queen?”

“Um, no? I am a loyal British citizen.”

“Did Robyn Lester quit YouTube?”

“On my social issues channel, yes, pero I am still active on my parenting channel.”

“Does Robyn Lester drive?”

“That is a weird question. Uh sí. I can drive, pero I do not because of the London traffic.”

“Does Robyn Lester have siblings?”

“Sí. Muchos de ellos. Renèe, Mia, Joshua, Aaron, and Ella Louise.”

“Where Robyn Lester?”

“Here.”

“Where did Robyn Lester grow up?”

“I grew up in Houston, Texas and when I was, um, hold on, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, seventeen! Uh, when I was seventeen, I moved to Galveston, which is an hour away.”

“Where does Robyn Lester live?”

“London.”

“Where is Robyn Lester mom from?”

“My birth mother was born in Trujillo Alto in Puerto Rico and moved to Houston, Texas when she was thirteen, I think. And my adopted mother, mi tia, was born in Riverside, California and moved to Houston when she was six and moved to Galveston a couple years later.”

“Does Robyn Lester?”

“Maybe.”

“Does Robyn Lester sing?”

“Sometimes.”

“Does Robyn Lester answer fan mail?”

“Definitely! Send me some!

“Does Robyn Lester have Instagram?”

“I do. I have a few actually.”

“Does Robyn Lester write own speeches?”

“Yes. They take a long time and a lot of tears. Next!”

“Can Robyn Lester?”

“Can Robyn Lester play guitar?”

“Do not know where that came from but yes.”

“Does Robyn Lester dance?”

“Only when no one is recording me.”

“Why Robyn Lester?”

“Why Robyn Lester autism awareness advocate?”

“Because I am a normal fucking person? Um, actually it is because my daughter is autistic and I did not actually know that much about it before she was diagnosed and I feel like more people should know about it because we would be better as a society if people realized that people with autism are still just people. Just because they have a disorder does not mean they do not deserve basic human rights.

“Why Robyn Lester had surgery?”

“Um, the first time, that was public, was when I had my tubes tied, y the second time was when I had my appendix removed.”

“Why did Robyn Lester immigrate?”

“America sucked.”

“Why does Robyn Lester not drink?”

“Uh, I do actually, but only when one of my husbands or children are with me to monitor me, because I came very close to becoming an alcoholic before I had Pip and also, because after I quit, I drank again and my liver almost shut down.”

“Bueno, that is it! Gracias to everyone who searched these things because it gave me the chance to answer them for you. ¡Hasta luego, gente increíble!”


End file.
